Refrain
}} Refrain or R3 is the third book of the series. It was the sequel to the second book ''Revival, and was followed by the fourth book entitled Reload. Synopsis I am Jonathan Ethryne, the exiled prince of the European Union; X Code, the leader of the Knights of A.EG.I.S.; and Leo Arcilla, the strategist of the Russian victors. The man who will destroy the world. The man who will create the world anew! A full war was about to reach its limit. But is not a battle against the European Union. X Code's real identity might be finally revealed as Jonathan Carter's real enemies plotted against him so that A.E.G.I.S. itself will betray him. But it seems that the chess was immediately flipped when the whole world suddenly becomes his very own board game. Jonathan will seize control over the crown and take the world. His childhood friend Akito Ryu will be his greatest asset. His father Nicholas Ethryne will be the barrier against the future he is creating. His brother Lancelot will go against his rule. The army that he had created through A.E.G.I.S. will be his fearsome enemy. And everything that he knows will completely be bent as a lie. But probably, creating a much better future doesn't need to take two identities, sacrifices will do. Plot under construction List of Chapters Prologue: I make this Vow # A Demon Awakens # Abandoned # One Million Miracles # Order Hunt # The Other World # United Order of Nations # Answer me, Jonathan # Battle at Manila II # Betrayal # Emperor Dismssed # Ideologies and Theories # Murder Case Closed # Back to the Past # Emperor Jonathan # First Step for Peace # Dust to Gold # Poisoned Youth # Forbidden Fruit of Evil # Lancelot's Guise # Leading Nowhere # The Pawn and the King # I Command you to Live # Flipped the Board # Aftermath of Victory # Refrain # Completorium Epilogue: Just as I Promised Teasers under construction Trivia * The cover features a ferocious bird: the symbol of the European Union. * Like Reboot and Revival, Refrain's'' ''working title was said to be ''R3. * Refrain,'' like ''Reload is the only book who didn't use the book's title as an Epilogue compared to the first two books. Instead, Refrain was used as a title to Code 25. * The word used for the term chapter is Code. '' * ''Refrain is the only book to feature an additional chapter than the usual 25. * Sydney Flaire considers Refrain as the most unique among the other three: (1) the title does not use the prefix 'Re-' which means 'again or repeat'; (2) consists of an additional chapter; (3) uses the book's title in the story and; (4) shows the transition of the story. * According to Flaire, Refrain is the climax of the series, since it weaves the line of Jonathan's rise and downfall in countless personas; not to mention as well the many twists and turns that existed in a single book.